


Trees need water to grow

by Blancalill



Series: natural love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animals, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Foxes, Jaeno, M/M, Oneshot, Renle, a lot of water, fire children, forest children, hanta, house children, jaemins birthday fic, jisung is missing, markchan, markhyuck, mean jaemin, nomin, secret boyfriend of jaehyun, sky children, smart renjun, water children, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Forest child Jaemin hates water children more than anything. That's of course until he meets water child Lee Jeno.





	Trees need water to grow

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) talk to me I really do like hearing you guys opinion

Jaemin was born when the sky was clear. When the air was fresh. His mum says there was animals watching as he was being born. Being completely quiet for the first time in years. Jaemin wasn't sure if he believed her. The animals always liked him. Playing with him, but scaring the other kids. He just wasn't sure they would be quiet as he was born though.

Today was just like his birth. Sky clear and air fresh, but warmer. It was July after all, not august. Jaemin was happy. Running around with his best friend. A tiny red fox. Jaemin hadn't really given him a name. It was the fox that told him. The first time he had met him. He had told him his name was Yuta. Since that day Jaemin called him just that. Yuta. It fit him.

When Jaemin got the letter, he had to go to a school with all the children. Not just forest children he groaned. He hated kids that weren't forest children. They were always so weird, and they got scared by Yuta. He tried everything to make his mum go to another school, but she didn't listen. He even fake cried. Shoulders slumped and face scrunched up. Still she said no.

He went out and ran around with Yuta after that. Talking to the birds and the mosquitos. Getting the same reactions back. He met a squirrel too. Having a little chat with it as Yuta ran around in the long green grass.

After hours of running he could feel his skin prickling. The feeling of the sun kissing his skin. He smiled as he checked his tan lines. It wasn't much, but he loved it anyway. He loved everything about himself. His messy hair, his big smile, his thin legs. Everything.

It was from his mum he got the self-love from. His mum had told him from the day he was born that he was different. He was the first in years that could talk to animals without learning it. Normally people, even forest children, had to learn it for years, and here he comes speaking to animals faster than he spoke to humans. They were better anyway. Humans always said weird things, while animals said things that made sense. They said the truth. They never lied.

He wanted to go home and sleep, but he didn't want his mum to think he gave up. No matter what happened he wouldn't go to the that horrible school. He didn't even know what it was called. He would never go there. Never ever.

Just an hour later he was tucked in in bed. Giving up on his mum. Sucking up having to meet sky children, house children, and the worst the water children. Water children never said anything, and they weren't good with animals. They even thought they were the best. Jaemin scuffed to himself as he turned around, facing the wall. He really hated water children.

The week following went by quickly. Considering how much he didn't want to go to school. When he and his mum went into town to buy school supplies he saw some water children. They were quiet. Too quiet. Only holding up a notebook and smiling at each other. Understanding each other without words.

Yuta was hanging around Jaemin's shoulders. Speaking badly about them. It made Jaemin laugh. He wished he could have Yuta with him at school, but his mum already said no. He had cried then. Hugging Yuta all night. He had never been away from Yuta for more than two hours, and now he would be away from him for a whole day.

First day of school came quickly. Suddenly, he was sitting on the bus on his way to school. He had begged his parents to be allowed to take the bus. Not because he wanted to meet new people, but he knew his only friend would be there. Jaemin had known Renjun his entire life. Renjun was even there when Jaemin was being born. He didn't remember anything though. Being only a couple of months older than him.

"Hey Jaemin. Where's Yuta?" Renjun turned around and looked on the floor. Renjun had never seen Jaemin without Yuta. He looked so naked, and he felt naked too.

"At home, or outside. Mum wouldn't let him come." Renjun looked at Jaemin with pity. Every forest child had an animal friend. Renjun had a little white bunny. Everybody had them, but nobody is as close to theirs as Jaemin. Which is understandable when they can hardly understand them.

 

 

Renjun told Jaemin about this house child he had seen. He looked just like a sky child, but he wasn’t. He hated the water, and the outside. Jaemin never really cared for people, but he wanted to be nice. Renjun was always there for him so Jaemin should be there for him too.

When the boy walked on the bus, Renjun freaked out. Telling Jaemin to look, but not to at the same time. Jaemin couldn’t see the sky look in the boy, but he could see the house look. He looked healthy and smart. Rich, but nice. Renjun kept calling him Chenle. He was definitely a house child. His name even said so. It sounded rich and comfortable.

Chenle smiled at Renjun as he walked by. Making Renjun hide his face in Jaemin’s neck. His cheeks burning hot red. Jaemin didn’t even look at the house child. House children always expected people to give them things. Always expected people to love them.

“Jaemin we have to go off now.” Jaemin felt his entire body shake as he woke up. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have. His eyes felt heavy as he trailed behind Renjun. Trying to ignore all the people staring at him.

“Why are they staring? Do I have anything in my teeth?” In all honesty Jaemin didn’t care, but he wanted to be normal. For people to at least think he cared a little, but he didn’t.

“They’re staring because we are the only full forest children here.” Jaemin groaned loudly. Why did the forest children have to be rare? He wanted to go. Each year two or three full blood forest children gets born.

“We’re not that different.” Jaemin glared at the people staring at them. Hoping they would look away. Most of them did. Only one kept staring. He looked different from everybody else. His hair and gracefulness reminded Jaemin of forest children, but his light skin and quietness was more like sky children. He walked over to them after a couple of minutes of staring. Jaemin really couldn’t decide if he was a forest child or a sky child.

“Hi. I’m Mark.” Jaemin scoffed and leaned more into Renjun. Waiting for Renjun to speak for them both. Renjun was always the nice one out of them.

“Don’t worry guys. I’m a forest child too.” Again, Jaemin scoffed. He was sure the boy wasn’t just a forest child, but having some forest child blood made you family, and Jaemin cared about family.

“And? You can’t be just a forest child.” Mark looked at Jaemin. Smiling at him. Expecting the same, but he didn’t get it. Only people he liked was allowed to see his smile.

“I’m half forest half sky.” For the first time the full forest children smiled. Trusting Mark a little more. If he was tough enough to say he wasn’t full forest.

“Nice to meet you Mark. I’m Renjun, this is Jaemin.” Jaemin wasn’t sure if he liked the way Renjun pointed at him, nor the way Mark smiled at him. Mark was definitely a sky child. He was naturally nice. Smiling at everybody and not thinking about what child they are.

“Want to go to class together?” Renjun and Jaemin nodded to Mark. Renjun walked a little in the front. Letting Jaemin hold onto his backpack. Mark walked beside Jaemin talking the whole way. About how he lived in the forest for a couple of years, but moved before he could really remember. About all the friends he had made on the bus. Renjun was being nice and nodding and humming to his every word. Jaemin however didn’t even say anything.

Jaemin felt shut inside the minute they walked into their classroom. Wishing Yuta was with him. He didn’t understand how people could expect forest children to sit still in a room with so little air. He could see some sky children sitting by window staring at the sky. For the first time, he felt for them. They lived in treehouses far up into the sky. It must be weird being so close to the ground.

“Forest children sit in the back, it’s the best air there.” Their teacher yelled over all the talking students. Jaemin and Renjun immediately heading for the back. The air was much better there. It was clear and fresh. Still not as good as the night air in the forest, but it was okay.

 

“Jaemin you have to come. Please for me?” If Jaemin hadn’t grown to like Mark he would have said no, but he couldn’t say no to Mark’s face. He had puppy eyes. Jaemin couldn’t say no to that.

“Okay fine.” Jaemin knew he was going to regret saying yes once he was at the party, but right now he just wanted to pay attention to class.

 

The party was fun for the most part. Jaemin and Renjun were treated like royalties, being the only full forest children at the party. Jaemin liked when people handed him free drinks and food, but when they tried to talk to him, he would back away. He was not going to talk to any water children today.

It had been about two hours when Renjun’s huge secret crush walked into the party. Dragging with him a black haired boy. Jaemin had seen the boy before, but last time he saw him he was brown haired, but here he was. Black hair with green stripes. Jaemin liked the green, it reminded him of home. He knew what the boy was though. He was a water child.

“Hey, Jaemin, Renjun, come say hi.” As Mark called out to them Jaemin started to walk in the other direction. He didn’t get far though. Seeing Renjun look at him with pleading eyes. Muttering a fine, they started walking to Mark, Chenle and the water child.

“Hi, I’m Chenle!” If Jaemin couldn’t see Chenle only hear him he would think he grew up in the forest. His voice was loud, not that Jaemin minded that. Neither did it seem Renjun did. He looked as he was about to pass out when Chenle accidentally touched his shoulder.

“Hi.” Jaemin didn’t say his name, too busy making sure his friend doesn’t make himself embarrassed.

“No name, nice. I’m Jeno.” There you go. Water children are always the worst. Jaemin knew Jeno’s real hair was blue, but he fit black so well. He couldn’t quite imagine it.

“I’m Jaemin, and this idiot is Renjun.” It was Jaemin’s turn to point at Renjun. He made sure Renjun heard his every word, hoping he would pull himself together a little bit. It worked. He stood up straight and waved at the two new boys in front of him.

An hour later Mark was nowhere to be found, Renjun and Chenle were talking in a corner and Jaemin was stuck with Jeno. Deep down inside he could feel Jeno would be a cool friend, but he was a water child, and water children were the worst.

“Did your friend colour his hair?” Jaemin looked to Renjun’s fiery red hair. He hadn’t thought about it in a while. He was so used to it, but he did. Two months ago. Every child is born with a hair colour, forest is green or brown, Jaemin was lucky. He got brown. Water was blue, ranging from dark to light. Sky children had white, or blonde. Nobody knew why it came out blonde, but it sometimes did. House children however always had different colours. Depending on the walls of the house. Some had black, some had pink. There was only one rule for the house children. They weren’t allowed to make their colours the same as the natural hair colours.

“Yeah, he did. Two months ago.” Jeno nodded. He could already guess the answer. Only house children were ever born with red hair, and that was even rare.  
“What colour was he born with? Green or brown?” Jaemin sighed. Feeling more and more homesick, and uncomfortable.

“Green, he suits it though.” He had never gotten why Renjun coloured his hair so often. He fit his natural hair better than most. Jaemin was happy with his brown hair, but sometimes he wished he was green. He would look even more like a forest child then.

“I was light blue.” An alarm went off inside of Jaemin. Jeno was being too friendly. Jaemin weren’t supposed to talk to water children. He hated them.

“Good you coloured to another colour then. Not that it looks any better.” A lie. Jaemin actually really liked Jeno’s hair colour, but he couldn’t be friendly.

“I thought green was forest childrens favourite colour.” He was right. Most forest children had green as their favourite colour. Jaemin included. It was the colour of the trees blowing in the wind. It was the colour of the grass he ran through with Yuta. Jaemin loved green. He had always loved green and he would always do.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jaemin had lost this round. Quickly turning away and walking out of the party. Telling Renjun so on his way out, and that he could stay. Which he happily did. It was a long walk from the sky children’s home to the forest, but Jaemin didn’t care. He was thinking off all the comabacks he could say to Jeno next time they spoke. If they ever unluckily did so.

 

“Hey, Mark.” After about 20 minutes of searching for Mark, Jeno finally found him. He was pressed against a wall by a fire kid. Jeno had never seen one in real life before. He thought they were a myth, but everything fit. Red hair, tanned skin and fiery attitude, and by the way he was kissing Mark, Jeno could tell he got attitude. He didn't want to interrupt at first, but when it had been five minutes he got enough. It's a certain limit you can watch your best friend make out.  
"Hey Mark." Mark jumped as Jeno spoke for the second time. The first had been quiet, but this time he yelled. Needing the boys attention. Mark's cheeks turned blood red, matching his make out friend’s hair. His friend however only looked at Jeno with annoyed eyes.  
"Can I talk to you?" Jeno felt slightly uncomfortable under the fire childs eyes.  
"Of course, my room?" Jeno only nodded as Mark turned and kissed the other boy goodbye. Saying they'll catch up later. Jeno had never seen the other boy before, but by the way Mark talks to him and kisses him they must've been together for a long time.  
"Sorry man, I didn't know you were there." Mark touched his neck as they walked up the stairs. Jeno never got over how pretty the sky children's houses were. Their view was always so nice.  
"It's fine Mark. Who is he?" Jeno wasn't hurt by Mark not telling him. He knew Mark. He would never tell him something if he wasn't sure it was necessary, and Mark had never seen relationships as necessary.  
"That's Donghyuck." Jeno was expecting more, but he didn't get anything. He guessed knowing the boys name was enough. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Mark's room. It was comfortable. Jeno liked the silence. Like any other water child did. Once they sat down on Mark's white crisp bed Jeno made himself ready to talk.  
"I want to get to know Jaemin." Jeno knew it was stupid. He knew forest kids normally hated water children, but he was curious. Jaemin was different than every other forest child he had met. He could speak to animals for one, and he showed his every emotion clearly.  
"You know that's pretty much impossible right? He hates water children." Jeno nodded. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he had hoped Mark could help.  
"I know. I just hoped you could help." Mark looked first into Jeno's eyes then at the floor. Jeno knew that look. He had an idea.  
"Let's talk to Renjun then. He doesn't hate everybody. I'm sure he can hook you up with Jaemin." Even though his idea was stupid Jeno smiled. Maybe he would be able to be friends with Jaemin after all.

 

Chenle had been long gone when Jeno and Mark came up to him. Jeno’s cheeks were a faint pink, and he wouldn’t make eye contact with Renjun. Mark however wouldn’t take his eyes of him.

“What’s up?” Even if Renjun was more open than Jaemin, he didn’t trust water children. He grew up one way. It would always be a part of him, but he wanted to change the way people think. He wanted to trust everybody.

“Jeno here,” Mark points back at Jeno, who is still looking at the ground. “Wants to get to know Jaemin.” It must be a joke? The laughter rolled out of him. He laughed for a while until he saw Mark’s face. He didn’t even crack a smile.

“Wait, you’re being serious?” Mark nodded. Understanding Renjun’s reaction.

“Jeno is absolutely mental. I know, but will you help?” Renjun thought about it for a while. Thinking about how he could help, and what he could get back. They could make him get closer to Chenle, and he could make Jaemin think more about Jeno.

“Okay,” Mark beamed at Jeno, “on one condition. You make me get closer to Chenle.” Mark’s smile wavered a little, but it was back quickly. Muttering a quick sure. Dancing around Jeno. Telling him he will be able to talk to Jaemin.

“How will you help?” Jeno was smart, and he didn’t trust easily. He had to know what Renjun would help with.

“I’ll talk about you a little bit. I have an idea too, but I can’t tell you that.” Renjun smirked at Jeno as he walked away. He trusted Mark and Jeno would figure out how he would get closer to Chenle. He was ready for the long walk home. Figuring out how to get Jaemin to like Jeno, or at least speak to him. He had an idea. An idea he definitely couldn’t tell to Jaemin. He would hate him.

He had walked for about an hour when he saw a boy sitting on his knees on the side of the road. Playing with some foxes. Jaemin. Renjun laughed as he stepped closer. He should’ve known Jaemin didn’t make it home yet.

“You practicing speaking to foxes?” Jaemin laughed back at Renjun. Silently telling him he was already perfect at it. Seeing Jaemin play with the foxes, letting them bite his hands and scratch his face, Renjun decided to go with his plan. He was going to tell their teacher Jaemin was fluent at speaking to animals, and that Jeno happened to need help.

“Let’s get going.” Jaemin gave one of the four red foxes a last hug. Silently waving goodbye to them as the two humans walked away. Renjun knew Jaemin loved foxes, but sometimes he looked crazy.

“You treat them like humans.” They were far away from the foxes, but still Jaemin looks back. Checking if they can hear their conversation.

"They are better than humans. Foxes doesn't hurt you." Jaemin didn't have to mention the time he was bit to Renjun, but still he felt his arm. Feeling the outline of the scar.

"At least not mentally." Jaemin nodded at Renjun's words. Silently agreeing with him. Jaemin was used to being bit and being scratched, but he will never be used to people speaking badly about him. People leaving him.

The rest of the walk home was quiet. Not stopping to say hi to anymore animals, or discussing them. Renjun wanted to mention Jeno, but he felt it would be wrong. At least right now. When Jaemin had just mentioned he liked foxes more than humans.

"Goodnight."  Jaemin waved to Renjun as he walked into his house. He wasn't actually going to bed. He had to do this week's homework. It wasn't hard. The teacher didn't know he was already fluent in animal languages. He knew them all.

 

The next day Renjun took an earlier bus. Needing to get to school before Jaemin. Running throught the hallways and finding their teacher. She was sitting on one of the many desks. Being quite shocked to see a student.

"Renjun, what are you doing here?" She looked at her wrist watch. Checking what the time was.

"I'm here to help one of my friends." Renjun's words seemed to make his teacher more intruiged. Putting her pen down. Looking right at him.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Renjun knew he could trust his teacher. She was nice. Renjun would say she was smart, but she hadn't figured out that Jaemin was fluent yet.

"Yes it does." He smiled at her and stepped further into the classroom. Waiting for her to tell him he could come sit down.

"Well, come sit down and tell me." Her smile was beautiful. She was wearing red liptint. Making her smile pop more, and her teeth look more white.

"I have a friend who needs help with his animals languages, and I have a friend who is fluent. Only one problem. My fluent friend doesn't want to talk to my non fluent friend." Renjun stopped to figure out how to explain it to his teacher a little bit more. Not quite sure how to say it.

"And what does this have to do with me?" She looked him up and down. Trying to read him. Not getting anything.

"You, get in because my friends both go in this class, and I want you to set them together to study." The teacher smiled at Renjun. It was more a smirk than a smile, but Renjun felt safe anyway.

"And does the non fluent student like the fluent student." Renjun didn't know if it was the truth, but he decided to just say it was.

"Yeah." His teacher laughed. Renjun wasn't sure if she was in on it yet. Silently praying she was.

"Okay. let's make them partners then." Renjun clapped loudly. Happiness rushing trough him.

"Thank you. The fluent one is Na Jaemin and the non fluent one is Lee Jeno. Don't say it was me though." The teacher didn't say anything more. Only nodding and scribbling them down on the paper. Renjun stood up and started walking out of the classroom. Hearing their teacher shuffle some papers behind him.

He walked to the bus stop. Waiting for Jaemin. He thought about the future between Jeno and Jaemin. Hoping they will become friends in the end.

"Why weren't you on the bus?" Jaemin yelled as he ran up to him. Not caring who looked at them.

"Sorry, I had to speak to our teacher." The two boys hugged waiting for Mark to catch up. Neither of them expecting Chenle and Jeno to come too. Jaemin immediatly started scowling at Jeno.

They stood chatting for a while. Jaemin and Jeno not saying anything the entire time. Jeno only staring at Jaemin, while Jaemin tried to not look at Jeno. When they started walking to class Jeno pulled Renjun back a little.

"He doesn't seem to like me at all." His voice was sharp, as he was trying to bite Renjun, but it didn't work. Renjun only smiled at him.

"I talked to our teacher. She's pairing you and Jaemin together in animal languages. Jaemin is fluent you see. So, he will help you." Jeno felt his lips tug upwards. He smiled at Renjun thanking him repeatedly. He was truly thankful.

 

Jeno was excited for class. For their teacher to make him and Jaemin partners. He shifted nervously in his seat as the class went by. When class was over he couldn't remember a thing the teacher had said. His mind occupied by Jaemin.

"Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno can I talk to you?" Jeno jumped out of his seat. Trying his all not to run up the to teacher, still he was there before Jaemin even stood up.

He watched as Renjun and Mark tried to pull him out of seat. Renjun pulling him towards himself while Mark pulled him upwards. Jaemin groaned and tried to fight them of. Not wanting to move. Jeno knew he should feel sad, Jaemin didn't want to see him, but he wasn't. He was smiling to himself. Deep down he could feel his heart jump when Jaemin finally stood up and yelled a fine.

His shoulders were slumped and his face scrunched up. He wanted to run away. His blood was boiling. He made eye contact with the smiling Jeno. He tried not to let his blood cool down, but it did so on it's own. Still he balled up his fists, hoping Jeno would see he wasn't happy.

"That took a while Jaemin. You need to do something about that attitude." Their teacher held up a finger. Jaemin wasn't scared of their teacher, but more scared of what she could do with the boy beside hime.

"Yes, Joy." Their teacher looked at him with anger filled eyes.

She always hated when Jaemin spoke to him as a friend as school. They were friends when Jaemin was four, but he quickly stopped talking to her when he found out she was a sky child.

"Since you're acting up so much I guess you deserve this. Jaemin you will be teaching Jeno here animal languages, and maybe he will teach you some manners too." Jaemin groaned as he bent over. Resting his head on the teachers podium. Wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"Why?" Jaemin half yelled half groaned. Most of the sound dissappearing in his arms. He didn't want to look up for a while. Standing there the entire break. He would've stood there the entire next lesson too if Renjun hadn't pulled him to the back of the room.

"What was that about?" By the way Renjun was looking at him he could tell. He could Renjun knew. His head spun. Renjun made the teacher do this. How else would she know he was fluent in animal langueges.

"You told her you di..." Mark clapped his hand over Jaemin's mouth. Stopping the swears from running out of him. Renjun laughed as he backed a little away from Jaemin. Trying his hardest to get away from his outstretched arms.

"Don't lie to yourself, Jaemin, you wanted this." Renjun laughed louder as Jaemin wresteled Mark's arms of his mouth. Jumping on Renjun. He wasn't going to hurt him persay, but he still wanted to fight him.

They could hear Mark yelling for them to stop and the teacher running up to them, but they didn't care. Renjun laughing as he tried to fight Jaemin off while Jaemin tried to hold Renjun down, while swearing at him. Mark was standing looking at them freaking out. He didn't know what to do.

Their teacher however didn't do anything. Only standing back and smiling. She knew the truth. She knew Renjun was right. Jaemin liked it. Jeno had walked to the back with the other students too. Wanting to pull the boys from each other, but not knowing how to with Mark staying as far away as possible. It was when he heard Chenle yell at Jaemin to stop he got an idea. Jumping over the lump of figthing boys on the ground.

"Chenle you hold Renjun I hold Jaemin?" Jeno spoke as quickly as he could. Wanting the seperate the boys faster. Chenle nodded back. Turning to Renjun and pulling his hands. Jeno doing the same to Jaemin. Thankfully Jaemin wasn't that strong, nor heavy.

"Let me go!" Jeno laughed a little at Jaemin trying to wrestle himself out of Jeno's grip. He was adorable. His face was slightly red from the heat between him and Renjun.

It took Jeno ten minutes to make Jaemin sit still on his chair. He was either ready to attack Renjun or Jeno. He could feel the anger cooling down in Jaemin. Finally calming down when Jaemin sat completely still for one minute.

"You calm now?" Jaemin turned and watched Jeno speak. Wondering how a water child could look handsome. Water children were always so annoyingly ugly. He nodded after a while. Deciding he wouldn't move from Jeno's chair. Not wanting to sit beside Renjun.

After three minutes Jeno sat beside Jaemin on his seatmates chair. Asking Chenle to take Jaemin's chair. He gladly did so. Running over to Renjun and sitting down. Smiling up at him.

"Why are you here?" Even as Joy looked at him with disaproving eyes Jaemin didn't look away from her. He wouldn't make eye contact with Jeno again.

"This is my seat remember." Jaemin lost. He turned and looked at him. He was smirking. How could he always have the correct answers.

"Well, okay." If Jeno was going to sit beside him he was going to annoy him. Sitting as close as he could to Jeno. Leaning on him. Playing with his hair.

"How can your hair be so soft when you colour it?" Jaemin didn't actually care about the answer. Only doing it to make Jeno not pay attention to class. He didn't stop as Joy yelled at him, nor as lunch started. He stayed glued on Jeno for a long time.

Jeno didn't actually mind. He devoured his food. Enjoying the hands playing in his hair. Enjoying the attention.

"Already dating?" Renjun sat down opposite Jeno, followed by Chenle and Mark sitting in front of Jaemin.

"Yes. Doesn't my baby look so cute?" Even though Jeno knew Jaemin was joking he blushed. His cheeks deep red. He had never been called baby before.

"Well, I guess my plan worked." Renjun's smile was so wide his cheeks hurt. He loved annoying Jaemin. He loved the way he reacted. The rest of the day Renjun and Mark had to use all their energy to pull Jaemin of Jeno. Never being able to do it.

 

"Want to study today babe? Your place?" Jaemin was comitting to the plan of being Jeno's fake boyfriend. He wasn't living this down soon. He was going to be known for dating Jeno, but he didn't care. He was going to make it deep into Jeno's heart and wreck it. Hurt him from the inside.

"Sure." Jeno was starting to feel his back sweat after feeling Jaemin's hand inside his shirt. Warming his already warm hands on his stomach. Jeno had made a choice and he was sticking to it. He would let Jaemin touch him how much he wanted.

Jaemin was able to stay a little away from Jeno as they walked to the bus, still holding Jeno's hand though. Running a little around, making Jeno's arm whirl around. Making their classmate question what was going on between them. Wondering if they were dating.

Even though they had two seats, Jaemin sat on Jeno's lap. Playing with his hair for a while, but then growing bored of that. Starting to play on his phone instead. Noticing the people taking pictures of them, but not caring.

 

Water was everywhere. From clear to muddy. There was water. Kids were running around too. Different shades of blue either in the water or walking on the bridges between the house. The sun felt warmer in this area than in the forest. People seemed happier. It was beautiful, welcoming and Jaemin's thing. Not that he was ever going to tell anybody that.

"My house is the only green one." Jaemin stopped looking at the kids under the bridge he was on searching for a green house. Spotting it quickly. He again felt welcomed. It reminded him of home, but not at the same time. The only part he didn't like was when wet children came up hugging him. Not that he said anything about it. Many of them asked him where he was from, and why he was there. He let Jeno answer for him. Not wanting to form any type of bond with anybody.

"Hi, dad I'm home." The inside of the house looked more like a forest house than a water house. The walls were wood, not glass. There were art everywhere. Mostly paintings of woods. There were plants everywhere too. When Jeno's dad came around the corner Jaemin recognised him immediatly.

"Jaehyun?" Jeno looked between Jaemin and his father shocked. His father hardly knew any other children than Mark, and if he did they were surely water children.

"Jaemin. What are you doing here?" Jaehyun ran up to him hugging him tight. As if he had missed him. Jeno's other dad walked into the room too. Looking at what was happening in front of him. Jaemin saw him too.

"So, this is the devil that took you." Jaehyun threw his head back laughing. Jeno and his dad were the only people that could make him laugh like that normally. Who was Jaemin and how did he know his dad?

"Jeno, I'm a forest child too remember. Close your mouth." Jaehyun touched his chin. Making him close it immediatly.

"But how do you know him?" Finger almost touching Jaemin's nose as he pointed at him.

"His dad and I used to be best friends. They were the family I visited back home." Jeno normally hated when people said things fit as puzzle pieces, but this really did. Jeno had heard his dads family hated him after he left, but he seemed to visit them a lot when he was younger. He wasn't visiting his real family, he was visiting Jaemin's family.

"How's dad doing?" Jaehyun looked down at Jaemin as he asked the question. Not having any idea how Jaemin would answer.

"Father is doing fine, dad is dead, mum is doing great." Jeno looked at the boy beside him. He was more complex than he knew.

"So what animal did you get? No let me guess. Hm, maybe a snake?" Jaemin and Jaehyun both threw their heads back laughing. Jaehyun's animal in the forest was a snake. Jaemin and his dad had taken care of it until it died.

"No, it's a fox." Jeno had no idea what they were talking about. Only wanting to get out of the room and have Jaemin for himself.

"Hey, let's go study." He slightly pulled on Jaemin's sleeve. Hoping he would follow which he did. Waving goodbye to Jaehyun.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew my father?" Jeno was jealous somebody else knew his father better than him. Even laughing at things he had never even heard about.

"I hardly do, and I didn't know he was your dad. If i did I might have liked you a little better." Jaemin smiled at Jeno. Genuine smile this time. He wondered if Jeno might be more than just his birth place and hair colour.

"Let's get started then." Jeno sat down on his brown bed. Jaemin had the same bed back at home. Only his was blue. Funny. The water child had a brown bed, while the forest child has a blue one.

"Sure." Jaemin sat down beside him. Pulling out his books and started teaching. He didn't know how good Jeno was, but he had a feeling it would be hard teaching him. He had only teached Renjun before and he was a forest child. He knew some things.

"No that's sky word for land. Forest word for land is totally different." It had been an hour and Jaemin was starting to get hungry. He wanted Jeno to get it soon so he could ask for food. Only to be beaten to it.

"Want some food? I'm hungry." Jaemin could no longer see Jeno the way he did at the party. Discusting, weird, ugly. None of these words came even close to explain him now. He was nice, funny, and really handsome. He was still not as handsome as Renjun and himself, but he was close.

"Sure." Jeno stood up first. Almost being out the door before walking back in. Grabbing Jaemin's hand and dragging him downstairs.

 

"I don't see why you don't eat fish. You besically live with them." They hadn't gone back to studying after eating. They were discussing food from each other's home towns.

"You see that just why we don't eat them. We see them as friends." Jaemin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He acted as all animals in the forest was friends he would never have been able to eat meat.

"But like have you never tasted fish?" Jaemin could feel his eyes were far out of his head, but he was too shocked to care. He thought water children ate fish all the time. As if it was the only food in the world.

"No, never, and I don't want to either." Jeno pulled a disgusted face. Looking out his window. Jaemin wasn't sure which part of the water he was looking at, but he tried to find it. Intrested in what Jeno was watching.

"You had two dads?" Jaemin had never talked about his parents with anybody before. Not even Renjun. His father had done that for him when he was young.

"Yeah. Not for long though." Jeno said the same thing as Jaemin had heard for years, but it felt different this time. As if he actually felt sorry.

"It's not your fault. It was mine." Jaemin smiled at Jeno. Feeling tears form in his eyes. He hadn't thought of his second dad in years. At least not as a human.

"What do you mean." Jeno stopped looking at the water outside, choosing to look at Jaemin instead. His heart twisting as he sees the tears in his eyes.

"I took a fox home when I was four. He wouldn't listen to me when dad came home. He just attacked. Ripped him apart. At the time I didn't know what it meant, but I know now." Jaemin thought about Yuta back home. He thought it was funny at first. His fox having the same name as his dad, but now he knows better. Yuta is there to keep him safe. Just like his dad would.

"That's horrible." Jaemin only nodded to that. It was. There were no other words for it.

"Before you ask. My mum is my real mum. My parents don't live together, and no I don't know which of my dads are my biological dad." Jeno thought about Jaemin's situation. Forgetting he himself was adopted and he didn't know either of his parents. He only knew he was a water child.

Jaemin wanted to hug Jeno as they stood there. Both feeling quite down, but he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. Instead choosing to stand there. Looking into Jeno's eyes. They could both see the sun go down and night falling, but neither cared.

It was comfortable with silence after so much talking, but Jaemin noticed he missed Jeno's voice. He missed his scrunched up nose. He missed seeing his reactions to his jokes. He had only been with Jeno for a couple of hours, but he felt Jeno was different. No, he knew he was different. He knew he would change his view on the world. He knew Jeno changed him. In only one day he had changed him so much. He tried to imagine the future him, after being around Jeno for a while. Just a nice person. Like Renjun. Like Jeno.

"What you thinking about?" Jeno was touching Jaemin's shoulder. As if he had shaken him. Jaemin knew he was supposed to turn away. To growl at him, but he couldn't. He rather leaned in. Making Jeno's arm touch him harder.

"Nothing really." He watched as Jeno smiled back down at him. How his face changed from scary to comfortable. How it changed from the outside to home. To the place Jaemin liked. The place Jaemin wanted to be for a while.

"You want to see something?" Jaemin wasn't sure where they could possibly go so late, but he nodded anyway. Following Jeno down the stairs and outside. Gripping his hand while doing so. Jeno kept muttering a couple come's, and faster's as they walked. Jaemin could feel Jeno's want to break into a run, but he wasn't used to the glass bridges, nor the thought of falling into the water. He tried to walk as quickly as he could.

 

They walked for quite a while. Being by the edge of the city when they stopped. There was an old rickety bridge leading across clear water, but on the other side there was a forest.

“What’s this?” Jaemin asked as he clinged onto Jeno across the bridge. Silently praying it wouldn’t break.

“This is your hometown, or the old one.” Jaemin had never heard about a old forest town. He wasn’t sure what Jeno was talking about, still he followed. Feeling all his anxiety disspearing as he put his feet on green grass. The water city was pretty, but he still loved the forest.

The forest was dark as they walked. Jaemin could hear some animals whisphering about them, none of them thinking about attacking, just curious who Jaemin was. They clearly knew Jeno.

“Are you here often Jeno?” Jeno stopped and looked around. Jaemin wasn’t sure why he did it, but he waited. He waited for an answer to his question, and an explaination to what he was looking for. Which he got.

“Yeah, I am. Who told you?” Jeno stared straight into his eyes. Making his knees shake.

“Nobody told me. I just heard some birds wondering who I was, but they seemed to already know you. I just got curious.” Jeno smiled a huge smile then. Making Jaemin’s legs almost give under. He prayed they would keep him up, but not quite trusting them.

“It’s weird being with somebody who can hear animals as if they are humans.” His cheeks flushed. Happy it was dark outside. Still he looked to the ground smiling to himself, and started walking. Making Jeno have no other choice than to walk too.

The air was cold. It felt as if it was night. Maybe it was. Jaemin didn't know. Jeno had been leading him further into the forest for a while. Not saying a word since making Jaemin shy. Jaemin knew he ought to be scared. Following a water child into a forest, but he trusted Jeno. He was like a forest child stuck with the water children. Hadn't he told Jaemin he was born with light blue hair, he would've seen Jeno as a forest child in this moment. He was at home in the forest. Even the animals cared for Jeno.

"Look." His eye's followed to were Jeno was pointing. Wavering a little on his hand. In front of him were hundreds of houses. All abandoned and filled with moss, trees and grass, but still beautiful. Maybe even more so than they used to be.

"What is this." His voice was filled with amazment. He almost let go of Jeno to go closer to the house, but decided not to. He didn't want to get lost among them.

"This is were the forest children used to live, until they decided they hated water children. This is were you could've lived. Close to me." Jaemin's heart jumped in his chest. Jeno wanted him closer?

"It's beautiful. I wish I lived here." Rusteling in the leaves made Jaemin jump higher than he thought he could. He recognised the voice though. It was Yuta. He let go of Jeno, running towards the red fox. Letting him jump on him and bite him. Playing around with him for a while.

"Who's that?" He had been watching Jaemin play with the fox for a while. Scared to get closer he stood a couple of meters away. Remembering what Jaemin told him about his father.

"My best friend." A faint smile haunted Jeno's lips. He wanted to think Jaemin was crazy, but he couldn't do it. He looked beatiful playing with the fox.

"Your best friend is a fox?" One step closer. Just one step. He was still scared it would attack him.

"Yes. Every forest child has an animal. Mine is a fox. The only difference is I can talk to mine fluently without any difficulty." Another step. He felt he was too close, but at the same time wanted to get closer. He wanted to sit beside Jaemin. Watching him play with the fox.

"But why aren't your best friend a human?" He was still playing with the fox, but a lot calmer now. Rubbing his stomach. He took another step. One more step and he would be right beside Jaemin.

"Foxes don't hurt you. At least not mentally." He pulled up his sleeve. A scar shaped as teeth showed up. One more step. He sat down. Hugging Jaemin from behind. Jeno could feel Jaemin being tense.

"I won't hurt you." He fell into Jeno's grasp. Trusting him full heartedly. He was ready to give Jeno everything. In that moment he knew, Jeno was perfect.

They sat on the forest ground for a while. Jeno's arms wrapped around Jaemin, while he hugged the fox. Jaemin would sometimes whispher something Jeno couldn't understand. The fox reacting differently each time.

When they walked back home Jaemin held Jeno's hand, but this time with a different feeling. He was right beside him. Smiling. He was just where he wanted to be. Jeno let out a puff of air out of his nose. Making Jaemin turn and raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's just funny. We hang out once and we are holding hands and walking in the forest at night." He held their hands up to Jaemin's face as he spoke. Jaemin didn't laugh at Jeno's words however. All he could think about was the way the moon shone on Jeno's face. The way it lit up his eyes. Showing just how brown they were. How it made Jeno's lips look even more kissable and soft. Jaemin wanted to kiss them, and that's what he did.

He leaned in. Feeling Jeno's breath on his face. His breath hot, to his cold face. He leaned in even more. Just feeling Jeno's lips. It was Jeno who closed the gap. Leaning in the last milimeter. Their breaths twisting together. Their souls becoming one.

They kiss not just once. They kissed for as long as they could bear. Taking small breaks in between to breathe, but only for that. Jeno's hands let go of Jaemin's. Cupping his face instead. Jaemin's hands shooting up to Jeno's hair. Tangling it around his fingers.

"Jaemin... I think... we should... get back..." Jeno tried to his best to speak between kisses. He found it hard as he wanted to kiss Jaemin into eternity, but he also knew his fathers would be freaking out. Wondering if they managed to loose two kids in one night.

"I know... but I... don't... want to... stop..." Jaemin found it equelly as hard answering Jeno. He never wanted to stop kissing him either. Leaning in for another kiss as soon as they seperated.

"Hm... we have too." One last kiss and they separrated. Jaemin's hands letting go of Jeno's hair. Jeno's letting go of Jaemin's face. Opting to hold his hand instead. They walked home to Jeno's without a word after that. Both in their own world thinking about the others lips on theirs.

The inside of the house felt boiling hot as they walked in. The heat hitting them in waves. Still it felt good. The cold let go of their bodies as they took of their shoes. Hearing two pairs of feet coming towards the hallway.

"Great you're home. I already talked to your dad Jaemin. You're staying the night. Now up to bed. It's school tomorrow." Jaemin and Jeno exchanged glances. Both quite shocked. Jeno had been expecting his fathers to be mad. While Jaemin had been expecting them to send him home immediatly. Saying his parents would miss him.

It was awkward at first, getting ready for bed. First Jeno had told Jaemin he could sleep on the floor, but Jaemin was against that. Saying they could share the bed. Then it was changing time, and things got even more awkward.

"You can take the bathroom." Jeno had his head bowed down. Looking down on the ground. A faint blush haunting his cheeks.  
"Sure..." Jaemin tried looking at Jeno, but ended up looking away. The embarrassment felt thick in the air. Jaemin ran out of the room and into the bathroom across the hallway.  
He looked himself in the mirror.

 

Slightly flinching. His hair was dishevelled. His lips showed clear signs of being kissed. They were plum and red. His cheeks were crimson red. He looked like a fool in love with a king.

He tried to flatten his hair, and take away the signs of love in his eyes, but he couldn’t do it. He looked different. He reminded himself of Renjun. In love, crazily in love. He turns away from the mirror. Pulling the shirt and pyjama pants he borrowed from Jeno. Jeno was shorter than him, but thicker than him. He had muscles were Jaemin had nothing. Making the clothes a little big.

Sounds of bare feet hitting the wooden floor board made Jeno smile. He wanted to hear that more. He liked knowing it was Jaemin walking around. He liked knowing Jaemin was on his way to him. He looked at his bare upper body. Silently smirking to himself.

Turning his back to the door just as the handle twisted he smiles. He heard a gasp from behind him. Turning and looking at a shy Jaemin. His hands covering his face. Eyes shut tightly.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you weren’t done.” Jeno walks over to Jaemin lifting his chest up only slightly. Showing his muscles better. A smirk roaming his mouth.

“Hey, Jaemin.” He pries the hands of Jaemin’s face. Throwing his head back laughing when he sees Jaemin’s eyes. They were shut so tight he must be seeing black dots.

Leaning in kissing Jaemin’s cheek his eyes shoots open. First looking Jeno in the face, then scanning his body. His eyes hovering on his toned stomach. The smirk on Jeno’s face changing to a loving smile. Leaning in for a kiss on the mouth this time. Which Jaemin gladly obliged.

They kissed their way to the bed. Jeno’s hands cupping Jaemin’s face again. Jaemin’s hands on Jeno’s bare waist. Both smiling into the kisses. Falling further in love with each other. Neither thinking about anything else than their mouths working together.

Jaemin had never been in love, and he never thought he would, but in this moment, Jaemin knew he was in love. The way his heart and pulse worked together with Jeno's. The way his lips didn't want to let go of Jeno's. The way his hands loved holding Jeno.

They ended up falling into bed instead of laying down. Making both of them laughing as the bed made a loud noise. They tried stopping the bed from groaning as they layed down. Both knowing they probably ruined the bed.

"Lee Jeno! If you have ruined your bed on the first night with a friend over I swear you are moving out!" Jaehyun's voice travelled up the stairs. Making the kissing boy's laugh out loud. Letting Jaehyun hear them. Seconds later Jaehyun was standing at the edge of the bed. Looking dissapointedly on the boys.

"How did you guys even do that? Did you jump on it?" Jaemin felt shy all the way trough his body. Looking at Jeno's red lips and messy hair. Jaehyun seemed to not have seen them kissing, but Jaemin though that was impossible. They stood up, trying to explain themselves.

"Eh, we just... uhm, yeah..." Jaemin laughing at the awkward air filling the room. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of Jaehyun with his son. Trying to explain how they ruined the bed.

"Lee Jeno, tell me?" Jaemin looked at Jeno's red face. Feeling his body shake. He couldn't stop laughing. It was such an awkward situation. When Jeno couldn't answer Jaehyun turned to Jaemin. Eyebrow raised. "You explain then Jaemin." He didn't know how to tell him without making everything awkward, but he had too. He couldn't lie to Jaehyun.

"Uhm... we were... you know... kissing and... we fell... on the bed," he muttered, looking at the ground. The room was quiet for a while. Jaemin made himself ready. Ready for Jaehyun to throw him out. Ready to not be allowed to kiss Jeno again.

"Oh, I ruined the moment didn't I? Sorry. I'll just go." Jaemin's head shot up. Looking at Jaehyun. He felt butterflies flying in his stomach. He looked at Jeno. Seeing his face pure red. When Jaehyun left the room. Quickly running down the stairs. Yelling for his husband.

Jaemin's head shot backwards. Laughter rolling out of him. Jeno quickly following. They stood there. On each their own side of the bed. Laughing. After a while Jaemin throws himself on the ruined bed. It cracked a little as he landed. He couldn't stop laughing. He laid on the bed laughing his stomach out. Jeno bending over. Hands on the bed.

"I think we need sleep." Jaemin was finally able to stop laughing. Still giggling a little.

"I think so too." Jeno's breath was short. He had to inhale sharply. Laying down cuddling into the boy beside him. Both's cheeks hurting from laughing. Jeno kissed Jaemin's red cheeks. Trying to make him sleepy.

"Goodnight Jaemin." One last time Jeno kissed Jaemin. Making him shy. Hiding his face in the pillow hoping the older boy wouldn't notice his red cheeks. He did. Kissing him on the head, then his cheeks, his shoulders. Turning Jaemin over. Kissing him all over his face.

 

 

Renjun screamed as he saw Jeno and Jaemin kissing in the hallway. Running to Mark. Ready to pick up his 20 dollars.

"I think Renjun just saw us," Jeno giggled into the kiss. Making Jaemin do the same. Nodding.

"I think so too." Jaemin pushed away from Jeno. Taking his hand. Running after Renjun.

"Hey, Mark. They did it. I was right. 20 please." Renjun opened his hand towards Mark's chest. Looking behind Renjun, he saw Jeno and Jaemin running hand in hand towards them. Seeing them smile. Both their lips red. Clearly have been kissed. He pulled out a 20 handing it to Renjun.

"Congratulation. You were right." Mark didn't really mean it. He hated that Renjun was right. He was sure Jaemin would hate Jeno even more after their study date, but here they were running hand in hand. Looking like they have been dating for months.

Jeno and Jaemin came over. Not saying anything after a hi. Seeing Renjun's biggest crush Chenle running towards them. Bearing a big smile. A smile meant for Renjun.

"Hey, Renjun. Want to go on a date one day?" Renjun fell on his knees as Chenle spoke to him. Not quite believing the boy. Almost crying from happiness.

"I guess we don't have to do anything," Jeno snickered to Mark.

"Do anything?" Jaemin turned looking at the Jeno. Basking in all the beauty in front of him.

"We made a deal with Renjun. He would make you and Jeno closer and we would get him a date with Chenle." Mark was smiling at the four love struck idiots in front of him. Feeling his mind drift to his own boyfriend.

"Aw, you liked me that much?" Jaemin flirted to Jeno. Making the latter blush. He strides up to Jeno. Keeping eye-contact. Putting his arms around the olders neck. Kissing him deeply.

"Okay, I'm going now." Mark lifted his arms in the air. Going to the class for special students. Going to make out with his own fiery boyfriend. The four other boys laughed. Feeling bad for Mark, but not caring. They were in their own world.

Jaemin didn't know when Renjun stood up, nor when Renjun and Chenle's lips had connected, but it made him smile anyhow. Seeing the two boys smile into their kiss. Even though Jaemin wasn't the one kissing Jaemin knew they were happy.

"I love you." Before he could even stop the words from coming out he said them. Leaning in. Kissing Jeno again. He used to think you had to be with somebody for three months to know what love was, but Jeno changed that. He changed everything about him, and he loved it.

"I love you too, Na Jaemin. I always will." The next kiss was Jaemin's favourite. He would always remember it. Until the day he dies.


End file.
